With the increases of the power consumptions of the electronic devices, the heat dissipation technology has become a key technology supporting the further development of the electronic technology. An optical module is an active photo-electronic device implementing photo-to-electrical conversion and electrical-to-photo conversion and an important functional module of an optical communication device. With the continuous improvement of technical indexes such as the bandwidth and the transmission distance of the optical communication device, the requirements for the performance and integrated level of the optical module are higher and higher, and the power consumption of the optical module is also becoming higher than before. Therefore, it is necessary to enhance the heat dissipation performance of the optical module.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic diagram depicting the structure of the optical module in prior art.
A current optical module mainly includes an upper housing 110, a printed circuit board 120, a heat dissipation boss 130, a lower housing 140, and an integrated chip 150 and an optical transceiver module 160. The upper housing 110 and the lower housing 140 together form a space accommodating the printed circuit board 120, the heat dissipation boss 130, the integrated chip 150, and the optical transceiver module 160. The heat dissipation boss 130 is disposed between the lower housing 140 and the printed circuit board 120. The heat dissipation boss 130 includes a plurality of heat dissipation protrusions 131 and 132. The integrated chip 150 is disposed on the surface of the printed circuit board 120, where the surface of the printed circuit board 120 is close to the heat dissipation boss 130. The heat dissipation boss 130 contacts the integrated chip 150 to transfer the heat produced by the integrated chip to the lower housing 140.
In studying the prior arts, the inventors find that: There are plural integrated chips disposed on a current printed circuit board, and since the heights of these integrated chips are inconsistent, the integrated chips cannot fully contact the heat dissipation protrusions on the heat dissipation boss. As such, the heat produced by the integrated chips cannot be dissipated in time. This results in a temperature rise of the inner air, and affects the normal operation of the low standard devices (such as the optical transceiver module), thus lowering the reliability of the optical module.